Other Home Entertainment Companies
Abril Video 1971-1978 Nickname: "The Fireworks" Logo: On a black background, we see the fireworks exploding. FX/SFX: The fireworks. Music/Sounds: A fireworks sound. Availability: Seen on early Abril Video tapes. Scare Factor: Low. The fireworks sound might catch you off-guard. 1978-1983 Abril Video (Logo 2).jpg Vinhetas VHS - ABRIL VÍDEO Logo: On a black background with Abril Video logos, we see the tree zooming as the words "abril video" filling. Variant: A variant has the print logo on a white background with trees on VHS. FX/SFX: The zooming and filling. Music/Sounds: Syntesized music and the Portugeuse announcer. Availability: Seen on Abril Video tapes Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The tree zooming and the announcer may scare. 1983-1985 Abril Video (Logo 3).jpg Abril Video Introduction Opening VHS PT Logo Abril Video Introduction Opening VHS PT Logo (Short Version) Nicknames: "The Filmstrip", "Filmstrip in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see a filmstrip with trees. A few seconds later, the words "abril video" and tree flying. Variant: A short variant exists. FX/SFX: The filmstrip and logo. Music/Sounds: A syntesized jingle. Availability: Seen on later Abril Video tapes. Scare Factor: Low. The music may surprise some. Alpha-Omega Publications 1985-1990 Logo: On a black background, we see a print logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on AOP VHS and DVD releases. Scare Factor: None. 1990-2003 Logo: On a black background, we see a laser drawing the logo. FX/SFX: The laser. Music/Sounds: A laser sound. Availability: Seen on AOP VHS and DVD releases. Scare Factor: Low. The laser sound might catch you off-guard. DVD-4-U Entertainment 2003-2005 (Opening) Logo: We see an observatory near a lake in a nighttime environment. Suddenly, a light sweeps underneath it, and the observatory swings around to the sky. We then cut to the lens of the telescope to reveal a "DVD-4-U" logo mostly with a line, which slides in from the left and comes in initially out of focus before clearing up. The logo then zooms in and "PRESENTS" replaces it. FX/SFX: The CGI observatory. Cheesy Factor: The well-animated observatory sequence contrasts sharply with how cheap the logo-revealing sequence is. Music/Sounds: A laser sound, followed by a synth theme. Availability: Seen on the DVD of Ultimate Aircraft DVD Box Set. Scare Factor: Medium. The music can startle some and it's noting compared with the next logo... 2003-2005 (Closing) Nicknames: "DVD-4-U in Space", "Rocks of Doom" Logo: On a space background, we see the rocks, then the logo explodes to the previous logo and the line drawing. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: An PolyGram Video-like theme, an explosion, a synth fanfare and a ding sound. Availability: Seen on the DVD of Ultimate Aircraft DVD Box Set. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The music and explosion may be very unsettling. DVD International 2005-2013 Nickname: "Universal Rip-off" Logo: On a space background, we see the lens flare spinning then it flashes to planets to move. The words "DVD INTERNATIONAL" with the logo sliding and it shines. It freezes when it fades to black. FX/SFX: Outdated CGI.﻿.. Cheesy Factor: ...and not to mention that the "starfield" is from the good-old "Stars" screensaver from Windows XP, and the Earth looks awfully dated (looks early 80's).﻿ Music/Sounds: An explosion, an inhaling sounds, a sword sound when the lens flare spins, a boom sound when the logo flashes, a piano music, a synthesized music when the camera stops, a ding sound when the logo shines and a bell toll when the logo freezes. Availability: Seen on the DVD of Aquaria: The Coral Reef Aquarium. Scare Factor: Low, because of the flashes, music and freeze. Hinkler Books Pty. Ltd. 2013-present Logo: We see a spotlight with "HB" on the book. The books flies and forms the logo. The words "HINKLER BOOKS" slides while the line drawing and the word "AUSTRALIA" fades in. FX/SFX: The flipping and sliding. Music/Sounds: A whoosh, an electric guitar music and a twinkling sound. Availability: Seen on Hinkler Books products. Scare Factor: Minimal. The music may surprise some. Category:Scary Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Closing logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1970s production logos Category:2010s production logos